Warrior Wolves
by Wolf's Willow
Summary: The Dark Forest battle is approaching. There is not much the Clans can do but wait. But in another place, a pack of werewolves are too in danger, even if they do not realize it. To defeat all evil, this pack must unite with ThunderClan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns that. I only own this plot and the werewolves**

Allegiance

Pack of Gray Crag (arranged by rank)

Strong Alpha Clay of Claw Red (Alpha male) Red fur/hair, green eyes (sixty four years old)

Noble Alpha Jade of Gray Nancy (Alpha female) Gray fur/hair, intelligent amber eyes (sixty two years old)

Gentle Care of Pale Leaf (she-doctor) Pale brown-gray fur/hair, grayish-blue eyes (twenty four years old)

Quick Claws of Dark Tree (he-guard-captain) Dark silver-gray fur, one blind eye, blue eyes (forty one years old)

Clever Mind of Tawny Streak (he-nurse) Tawny colored fur, yellow eyes (fifteen years old)

Clear Voice of Gold Howl (he-howler) Dark golden with slight brown streaks, large gold eyes (thirty five years old)

Swift Wind of Black Nuts (she-hunter) Black fur, yellow eyes, heir to the Alpha (twenty years old)

Loud Howl of Yellow Sand (she-hunter-leader) Yellow fur, yellow eyes (thirty years old)

Strong Heart of Red Stone (he-hunter) dark red-brown fur, large, pale blue eyes, formerly from the Black Lake Pack, became Alpha's Heir (twenty two years old)

Loyal Heart of White Willow (she-hunter) Pale silvery-white fur, dark blue eyes (fifteen years)

Brave Heart of Silver Plains (she-guard) Dark silvery-gray fur, pale blue eyes (fifteen years)

Soft Tune of Red Melody (she-howler in training) Pale red fur, gentle blue eyes (fifteen years)

Fast Storm of Gray Heart (he-guard in training) Light gray fur, dark stormy amber eyes (ten years)

Determined Foot of White Thunder (she-guard in training) White fur, large green eyes (twelve years)

Gentle Hands of Silver Mouse (she-hunter in training) Silver fur, pale amber eyes (ten years)

Strong Spirit of Golden Rock (he-guard in training) Long golden fur, dark green eyes (twelve years)

Tree (omega) Brown fur, yellow eyes. Has a tail crooked in the middle. Broke the laws and lost name Strong Wings of Brown Tree, position guard, when she mothered two pups with a rogue male. Pups exiled. (thirty years old)

Prologue

**Wolf File**

**Name: Loyal Heart of White Willow**

**Occupation: Hunter**

**Weapon: Long spear with her name carved at the tip.**

**Looks: As a wolf, long and lean-shaped. As a human, pretty with long hair that is usually braided. Dark black eyelashes that curl around the end.**

**Preferred attire: Tight tank tops of varying colors. Black, white or brown shorts. In colder weather, tight long sleeved black shirt, thick brown winter caribou coat, shaggy moose pants**

**Trivia: Even though calm and collected, White Willow has been known to burst into uncontrollable tempers in times of great stress**

"Thunder," addressed an elderly gray wolf. His pelt was tipped white with age, yet stars sparkled in his fur. He was a sky-wolf. The Pack of Gray Crag founder padded into the Clearing, a place where all species of animals could meet and gather.

"Strong Alpha Clay of Gray Crag," replied the starry auburn tom. Crag Clay lifted his head and sniffed. "Ah, there comes Cloud that Wisps in Cave," he grunted. Sure enough, a dark brown tabby tom slipped into the meadow. "Crag Clay? Why have you summoned us?" asked Cloud. "No, the question is, who have you summoned?" mewed Thunder. Crag Clay dipped his head. "All will be revealed. And to answer your question, Thunder, I've invited Shadow, Wind, River, you, Cloud that Wisps in Cave, Cunning Alpha Clay of Black Lake, his mate, Wise Alpha Jade of Gray Ash, Loyal Alpha Jade of White Rocks, her mate Fast Alpha Clay of Red Oak, Gentle Alpha Jade of Pale Moors, her mate Clever Alpha Clay of Black Sky, my mate Caring Alpha Jade of Silver Stars and Star, StarClan founder," he growled in reply. _That's a lot of animals, _thought Thunder.

"Oh, and Crag Clay? One more question. How can we understand each other?" enquired Shadow, who had suddenly showed up beside Crag Clay. Crag Clay smiled. "Oh, Shadow, don't tell me you forgot! The Clearing has a charm that enables us to understand each other," chuckled Crag Clay. Shadow licked her chest in embarrassment. "Crag Clay!" called Star Jade. "Why have you summoned all founding Alphas and the Clan founders?" Crag Clay sighed with annoyance. "My dear Star Jade, all will be revealed."

Soon, all of the summoned animals slipped into the clearing. Crag Clay jumped onto a large ledge. "O, hear ye, hear ye! I call all the founding Alphas, Leaders and Cloud that Wisps in Cave! I banish all uninvited animals with my Alpha Voice!" he howled. The invited animals slipped under the ledge. "Now, Crag Clay?" growled Black Lake with annoyance. His mate, Ash Jade, calmed him down.

"Founders, as you know, our Packs and Clans are in great danger. To help them, we must unite," No more needed to be said. Star gulped. _Oh no, oh no… last time it was so hard…_ But not even Star could deny it.

An Alliance was to be formed.

**Well, what do you think? I'll update soon once I get the hang of . Right now, please accept my apologies if I accidentally double-update a chapter.**


	2. Meet the Werewolves

**I'm alive! Here's the next chapter. Consider the disclaimer is for the rest of the story.\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Wolf File**

**Name: Strong Heart of Red Stone**

**Occupation: Hunter, heir**

**Weapon: Double-blade war axe with name carved on handle**

**Preferred attire: Dark blue muscle shirt, long gray shorts. In colder weather, brown shirt with red jacket and caribou pants**

**Trivia: Red Stone is formerly of the Pack of Black Lake**

**A/N: I forgot to tell, but the pack ranking is social. So, for example, if Red Stone gave Pale Leaf an order, she would have to obey it. The respect and submission ranking goes like this: Alpha, Beta (heir/heiress), Howler, Doctor, Captain/Leader, Hunter, Guard, Nurse, Howler-in-training, Trainees, pups. In smaller those smaller groups, it is then decided by age. Equal age, who did the first act of honor. In Alphas or Betas, it is not decided by age, but equal with their partner.**

The fifteen year old silvery-white haired werewolf poked the fire, hope in her heart. Hopefully the fire would turn on, avoiding getting herself yelled at by her Alpha female and mother, Nancy-Jade, for not getting the fire ready by the time she got back from hunting. Alas, the fire flickered and died. "Need some help?" chuckled the werewolf's twin, Brave Heart of Silver Plains. The first werewolf, Loyal Heart of White Willow, nodded fervently. "There's never been a more desperate time, Silver Plains," sighed the thirteen-year old. "Well," began the dark silvery-gray haired girl, her blue eyes twinkling, "you really should put some fur on it, White Willow. _Fur_, not sand. Sand's just going to extinguish it," White Willow blushed at forgetting the most basic of fire building.

The young girl was much better at tent-building, hunting and things like that, but as among the youngest werewolves, was given the chore of cooking during some hunts and babysitting her younger siblings, Gray Heart, White Thunder, Silver Mouse and Golden Rock. The camp was a brilliant sight. It was a rounded clearing at the end of a gorge. Two oak trees were at the edge of the camp. Between them was the lead hut, the heir and Alpha hut. A creek ran from the waterfall to around the camp. The creek ran across the gorge. Huts and houses were scattered around the camp. A tall crag was in the center of camp. In front of it was the fire.

"Hey, look, Nancy-Jade's back!" she called with excitement to Silver Plains. Sure enough, a woman in her fifties with gray hair streaked with white appeared, a red-haired man called Strong Alpha Clay of Red Claws dragging a large deer. A younger werewolf called Tree was also coming back. Tree was an omega. She had broken the laws when she mothered two pups, as only Alphas were given the right to mate. Her pups, called Crooked and Broken, had been exiled.

The young heiress, and her mate, Red Stone, appeared, carrying some pigeons.

Silver Plains and White Willow immediately bowed down. It was compulsory to bow to one of higher rank as a greeting, unless they bowed their heads first, a sign of closeness that said 'There's no need to submit'. "Hello, Silver Plains, White Willow. Did the fire building go well?" greeted Nancy-Jade cheerfully. Silver Plains nodded. "At least, it went well when I started helping. White Willow is ridiculous when it comes to fires!" she said cheekily. "Oy!" shouted White Willow in mock-anger. She turned into a large silvery-white wolf, then bowled her sister over. The two siblings enjoyed tussling for a while, until they ran into Red Clay's feet, transforming back. "Oops! Sorry, Father!" gasped the two girls, blushing furiously. Red Clay chuckled, patting the girls' heads. "It's okay, kids. Next time, be more careful!"

Suddenly, Gold Howl, the pack howler, emerged from his small hut which he shared with his fellow howler and healers. "Nancy-Jade! Red Clay! I have received an Omen from the Pack of Good Spirits!" he gasped. The entire pack fell silent. "What omen?" growled Red Clay fearfully. Gold Howl looked at him in the eye.

"The cat and wolf must unite as one

A human the cat be, with ears and a tail

An ally wolf must be, helping the new cat-people

Together they must be, to save from all evil

The end of the fire will come, when the gray jade ends

And thus an alliance in peril

A new heiress will come, when the first ends

And a new dawn start, to mark the horizon,"


	3. Prophecy Problems

**Wolf File**

**Name: Noble Alpha Jade of Gray Nancy**

**Occupation: Hunter, Alpha**

**Weapon: A bow and arrow**

**Preferred attire: Loose brown pants and shirt. Thicker black shirt and pants for winter with a gray overcoat**

**Trivia: Nancy-Jade is named after a young African-American woman who helped the White Rock leader find her daughter when she was stolen before even named.**

Brambleclaw stretched underneath the Highledge. He caught sight of a certain ginger she-cat approaching him, her mouth opening to say something, probably something apologetic, but the brown tabby tom turned around abruptly, heading for the camp entrance. Squirrelflight was left alone in the middle of the camp, sorrow in her eyes. He knew that Squirrelflight's parents, Clan leader Firestar and one of the senior warriors, Sandstorm, were glaring at him, angry at how he treated their oldest daughter. But right now the deputy couldn't care less. He was going hunting, and that was that.

The amber-eyed tom slipped into the forest, tasting the air. He quickly found a mouse and began to stalk it. Just as he was getting ready to pounce, a branch cracked overhead. If that didn't scare the mouse, the ginger bundle of fur falling out of it and landing on the hunter did. "Squirrelflight!" he gasped in surprise as the she-cat rolled off him, muttering "Stupid sparrow…" Then she looked up, eyes widening. "Oh—Brambleclaw! I was hunting a sparrow on a branch, and I leapt and…" But Brambleclaw had already left.

The tom was seething. She had _lied_, out of all the things she could have done! She had become a traitor to knew it was pain that she had lied, and not that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were not his kits that pained him. Brambleclaw wished he could jump into a gorge to end his suffering, but as far as he knew, the lake was the only suicidal place here.

After more moments of fury, Brambleclaw finally decided to pad back into the camp. When he arrived, however, the camp was in chaos. Cats were everywhere, eyes wide with fear. Even the kits looked scared. "Brambleclaw!" called Firestar from the Highledge. Brambleclaw padded towards his leader. "Brambleclaw, could you get Sandstorm, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Ferncloud and Squirrelflight? Jayfeather has received an omen, and I'd like a meeting of all the senior warriors. Leafpool, too. She's had experience with omens," Even though Brambleclaw was not eager to meet Squirrelflight and Leafpool, only a mouse-brain would counter a Clan leader's orders. So he padded to various places, calling all the senior warriors and Leafpool.

In the leader's den, they gathered in a circle. Sandstorm was sitting close to Firestar, their pelts brushing. Graystripe sat on Firestar's other side, besides Brackenfur. Leafpool was sitting next to her mother with Squirrelflight. Cloudtail was sitting besides Brackenfur and Brightheart. Next to her was Thornclaw, followed by Dustpelt and Ferncloud. When Brambleclaw padded in, he had no choice but to sit next to Squirrelflight and Dustpelt. "Warriors," began Firestar, "Jayfeather has—," But he was interrupted by the medicine cat.

"What's _she_ doing here? She's not even a senior warrior!" snarled the blind tom at Leafpool. His mother shrank away, not wanting to offend her child. "Firestar, maybe it's better if—," she began. "Nonsense!" growled Sandstorm. Brambleclaw had never seen her so angry. Neither had most of the cats, it seemed, except for the cats who often were near her. They just rolled their eyes. "Jayfeather, Leafpool is your elder! Show some respect for her! She's had many moons of training and experience. Few cats have seen more omens than her—well, except for Firestar maybe," Firestar calmed down his mate by resting his tail across her shoulders. "Jayfeather, Sandstorm has a point. Though Sandstorm, we'd appreciate it if you didn't snarl in every meeting. Now, enough with the bickering! Let Jayfeather speak!"

Finally, the meeting became reasonably calm, and Jayfeather could speak. "A while ago, while sorting herbs, I fell asleep. I saw—," he began. "Wait, _saw?_" interrupted Cloudtail. Brambleclaw too was shocked. His adopted son was _blind_, for StarClan's sake! Jayfeather looked annoyed. "Yes, _saw_. I can see in my dreams. Anyway, I saw four large dog-foxes the size of horses. They were _huge_! One was silvery-white, another silvery-gray, one with long golden fur, the third a pale red and the last tawny with streaks of black and brown. They touched a cat—it looked like all the cats combined together, just a blur of pelts and colors. When the cat was touched, it turned into a Twoleg. But this Twoleg was different—it had cat ears and tails, and it had a different sort of pelt. Then I heard a very long prophecy. It was

"The cat and wolf must unite as one

A human the cat be, with ears and a tail

An ally wolf must be, helping the new cat-people

Together they must be, to save from all evil

The end of the fire will come, when the gray jade ends

And an alliance thus in peril

A new heiress will come, when the first ends

And a new dawn start, to mark the horizon,"

The warriors finished listening in silence.

"Does anyone know what to make of this dream?" asked Firestar. Nobody answered. Then Leafpool spoke. "Firestar… I don't understand about this dream much. But I think the Tribe ever mentioned wolves once. They fit the description, don't you think? And I understand part of the prophecy," she meowed hesitantly. Firestar nodded. "Go on,"

"The prophecy… The cat and wolf must unite… Oh no, we have to unite with the wolves? A human the cat must be? What in StarClan's name is a human? An ally wolf must be? Allies to who? New cat-people? I know what cat means, but what in Silverpelt is a people? Together they must be, to save from all evil… Together, I hope that doesn't mean cats and wolves. Save from all evil? What evil are we talking about? End of the fire will come, when the gray jade ends? Don't know what gray jade means, but gray jade's end probably means death. I'm pretty sure that 'end of the fire' is Firestar's end… a new heiress, when first ends? Does anybody know what an heiress is, and what first end? A new dawn start, to mark the horizon probably means a new beginning to mark history."

No one spoke. It wasn't every day that your leader's death was predicted, in a prophecy about wolves and strange words. Sandstorm sobbed. She really didn't want her mate to die, almost as much as she didn't want an alliance with wolves. It was a grim day with a grim prophecy. All they could do was to wait for these 'wolves' and 'human' and 'people' to come, along with the gray jade.


	4. Dropping Onto Dens

**I'm spoiling you! But this is today's last chapter, so adios, amigos! For today, anyway.**

**Wolf File**

**Name: Brave Heart of Silver Plains**

**Occupation: Guard**

**Looks: Short, choppy silvery-gray hair. Very similar to her twin, White Willow, but with a more powerful and stocky build**

**Weapon: Long, sharp silver spear that turns into a fossil feather. Obeys only Silver Plains**

**Preferred Attire: Similar to her sister**

**Trivia: Silver Plains has had a secret fear of coyotes ever since three tried to kill her while on guard duty, but this brave young guard never shows it**

In the end, it was decided that White Willow, Silver Plains, Red Melody, the howler-in-training, Tawny Streak, the nurse, and Golden Rock would seek the cats. Nancy-Jade and Red Clay had decided that it would be best to leave immediately. They already understood… most of it. They knew that cat-people must mean nekomimi. So at dusk that day, the best of caribou stew with rabbit kebab as appetizer was served. Even Tree got a better portion than usual. At night they had a howling and prayers. Each werewolf brought their own weapon. White Willow had a spear of pure silver that turned into a charm on her neck, and faded into her fur as a wolf. Silver Plains brandished a long silver spear that turned into her silver fossil feather, which stayed on her neck no matter her shape. Red Melody and Tawny Streak were both skilled in magic, but held small gold daggers, bows and arrows that turned into artificial claws just in case. Golden Rock had a long bronze sword which turned into a long bronze canine in his mouth as a wolf.

Early at dawn the four werewolves left camp. "So," prompted Tawny Streak, "where should we go now?" No one answered. Red Melody cocked her head. "Well," she grunted slowly, "we could try scenting for cats. We've smelled lynx and cougar before, correct?" There were other suggestions, like using howl-magic and going in wide circles. But in the end, Red Melody's idea proved to be most sensible.

"We'll need a place to scent, somewhere up high," suggested Silver Plains. So they climbed several different hills to check for scents. Thankfully, Pack of Gray Crag's territory marked out the outsides of other territories. The bulk of it was a large chunk near some large plains, where herds often visited. The other parts outlined the rest of the packs' territories, ending near the bottom of a mountain. Some of the territory also ventured the borders of a lake forest.

"Silver Plains! White Willow! Tawny Streak! Golden Rock! There is cat-scent in the lake-forest!" howled Red Melody all of the sudden. The rest of the werewolves, in wolf form, raced towards the lake. Red Melody took a deep breath when they were all humans again. "Okay, team, over there, in the forest. There's a lot of cat-scent there," breathed Red Melody, her clear, gentle voice ringing out softly.

"So simple. We go there, ask if they've gotten a weird prophecy, and then help them," growled White Willow. The others nodded in agreement. They decided to become wolves, though. Cats and humans did not get along well.

The five werewolves padded into the pine forest. "Ugh! The cat scent's too strong," growled Golden Rock. White Willow couldn't help but agree. Unlike cougar-scent, which was thick and yummy, cat-scent smelled bitter and sharp. Like cougars, though, they shared a similar scent. "I'm glad we practiced cat-speak. It would be weird for us to stride into their camp and use signals to ask," murmured White Willow quietly. Silver Plains nodded in agreement.

"Look!" barked Tawny Streak all of a sudden, surprising White Willow. The cat scent had grown steadily stronger, and the cats had stopped at a mass of thorns and brambles. A small entrance was at the front, and overhanging branches dipped low over. "The entrance's tiny!" exclaimed Tawny Streak. "You're right. We'll never get in," agreed Golden Rock. The werewolves scouted the barrier. At last Silver Plains spoke. "We'll never get in as wolves," she grunted. The others nodded, but White Willow was thinking. 'We'll never get in as _wolves_…' Her eyes widened. "Silver Plains, you're a genius! We'll never get in as _wolves_, you're right, but we might be able to squeeze in as _humans_ then transform!" yipped White Willow in excitement. Silver Plains smiled. "You're right, old Willow, you got my point!" she grunted happily. So the wolves transformed. "Weapons out?" murmured Golden Rock. "Weapons out," agreed the others.

Golden Rock drew his sword and hacked the entrance, enlarging it. White Willow threw away the remains. Red Melody and Tawny Streak helped cut away the entrance, while Silver Plains tucked away the brambles.

"Attack! Attack!" screeched a dark ginger cat in cat-language as soon as they entered. "Transform!" cried White Willow. Various weapons disappeared as soon as they transformed. The cats stood still in shock. It would be better to face Twolegs rather than wolves. "Y-y-you…" stammered a tortoiseshell. "Well! What are you waiting for!" yowled a big white tom, who seemed to be the Alpha. White Willow stalked to the white tom, who had big black paws. "You, Alpha. Has your howler received a prophecy?" growled the big silvery-white wolf. The tom looked blank, then yowled, "We have no prophecy!"

The werewolves were then chased out, so next they decided to visit another woodland. This time, the scent was different. It was gentler, more varied and leafy than the previous. These cat smelled more like cougar cubs. "So," murmured Silver Plains, "I suppose we'd better find the strongest scent. Let's go!"

This time, the strongest scent came from another clump of thorns. The werewolves were sniffing for an entrance, when Red Melody fell into a hollow. Naturally, the other werewolves leapt after her. They managed to land on a bramble den that broke everyone's fall, but it had caused major panic. Three cats, a brown tabby, a white she-cat and a silver she-cat **(points if you can guess who they are! Hint: This is in the middle of The Fourth Apprentice) **raced out of the den just in time.


	5. Long Lectures

******I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating! But I've been sick, busy... Oh, you don't want to hear my excuses!**

**Name: Clever Mind of Tawny Streak**

**Occupation: Healer**

**Weapon: Healing powers, spiritual powers, gold dagger**

**Preferred Attire: Loose black pants, gray shirt, gray coat, brown winter pants, white healing robes**

Brambleclaw was not in a good mood. He had missed various prey in the dusk patrol with his mind elsewhere, and now there were five big wolves in the camp. "ThunderClan! Wolves on the warriors' den!" yowled Lionblaze. Immediately the clan was ready. Kits and elders were ushered into the medicine den with Jayfeather, guarded by half the clan. Firestar himself confronted the wolves. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Sandstorm and Graystripe were nearby. Then a big silvery-white wolf in the front spoke. Her voice was rough, shallow and broken, but understood.

"We mean no harm," she grunted. The clan seemed to freeze. How could this strange wolf speak cat. "You're Pack Alpha? Has your howler received a prophecy?" Firestar cocked his head. "What? Has our what prophecy?" he mewed in confusion. The white wolf sighed. She flicked her tail and grunted. Another she-wolf, this one red, smaller and gracefully built, stepped forward. She crouched to the ground, her tail half-tucked and part of her face groveling in the ground. "Greetings. Are you this Pack's Alpha? We are looking for a pack whose howler has received a prophecy. Are you that pack?" she huffed softly. Her accent was similar to the first wolf's, but smoother and clearer. Her speech was also better.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean," apologized Firestar. The red wolf sighed. "Why don't we have a conference? With you, my fellow wolves, your Alpha female, betas and howlers?" she suggested. Brambleclaw was confounded. A what female, what and what, what and what? Firestar was obviously too confused. "Sorry, but we do not speak your phrases," he mewed. The wolf sighed. "I mean a meeting with you, these wolves here, your mate, the second-in-command, who is in line for the throne, the second-in-command's mate, the messenger, or whoever receives prophecies here, and the howler-in-training, if you have one, you badger-mind," she growled in a tone suggesting she was talking to a very mouse-brained kit.

Now Brambleclaw understood. She meant Sandstorm, Firestar, him and Jayfeather. But Brambleclaw didn't have a mate. "Oh, so you mean me, Sandstorm, our deputy and medicine cat. But Brambleclaw doesn't have a mate, and Jayfeather no apprentice," he purred in relief. Brambleclaw too purred. He thought that the entire clan would have to gather. The wolf just nodded. "I understand."

The animals gathered in the mossy hollow. "So," began Firestar, "what do you want?" The red wolf nodded at the first wolf. She stepped forward. "First, we call you a badger-mind. That is an insult similar to your mouse-brains. Second, we introduce ourselves. I am Loyal Heart of White Willow, call me White Willow. I'm a hunter. This is my littermate, Brave Heart of Silver Plains, a guard. You can call her Silver Plains. Our howler-in-training, Soft Tune of Red Melody is nicknamed Red Melody. Strong Spirit of Golden Rock is a guard-in-training, but just call him Golden Rock. And the pack's nurse, Clever Mind of Tawny Streak, is also called Tawny Streak. Third, we give tell you about how we came," huffed White Willow. Then she told all about the Packs.

"We come from the Pack of Gray Crag. Nearby us are the Pack of Black Lake, Pack of White Rocks and Pack of Pale Moors. I could see that you were confused when we spoke. In a pack, we are led by an Alpha male and an Alpha female. They are the only wolves with a right to breed. Any other wolf who breeds will either become an Omega, the lowest-ranked, or exiled if we already have an Omega. One of the Alpha's offspring, or one of the Alpha's siblings, will become the heir or heiress. We exchange heirs and heiresses during a Sharing, which happens only at the once a month. At each Sharing, we share food and trade goods. At the beginning of the year, we have a special one-week celebration. We hunt various prey and share recipes. All hostility is gone, and we howl together, fight together, train together.

"We also have a very stiff ranking. In order, there is the Alpha male and female, the heir and heiress, the doctor and the nurse, the term for doctor-in-training, a hunting-leader and a guard-captain, hunters and guards, and trainees. We also have howlers, who interpret omens with the medical team, and deliver messages. We must bow to one of higher rank, unless they bow their heads first, a sign of no need of respect. All of us are trained in eight languages, feline-speak, human-language, badger-speak, small-prey talk, canine-language, big-prey talk, bird-talk and reptile-talk.

"We came here thanks to some prophecy speaking about cats and wolves and alliance. But before we speak of that, we tell you this. We are not wolves," grunted White Willow. Brambleclaw was confounded. Not wolves? "If you are not wolves, then what are you?" asked Sandstorm. White Willow backed off, clearly nervous. She dipped her head to Tawny Streak, who in turn, huffed something. White Willow grunted and turned to Red Melody. Red Melody shook her head slightly, beckoning to Golden Rock. Golden Rock barked out something. Growling with annoyance, White Willow turned to her littermate. She had a pleading look in her eyes. Silver Plains barked and nodded briskly. She turned to the cats.

"As White Willow said, we are NOT wolves. We are not humans either, or Twolegs as you call them. We are a magical strand of wolf-human hybrids called werewolves. We can transform from human to wolf at our own will. We also possess strands of magic. They are healing, howling and elemental. My magic is strongest in water elemental. Red Melody possesses a very strong howling magic; she can do anything with the proper song and good fire elemental.

"Naturally, Tawny Streak has a strong healing magic, but his elemental is good enough with air. White Willow is the best elements wielder with Earth element born in five centuries. Golden Rock is very good at fire elemental. That perhaps makes up for his pitiful healing skills. Oy! Don't beat me up!" That last comment was directed at Golden Rock, who had leapt on top of Silver Plains and was mock-attacking her. Suddenly, without warning, a large Twoleg paw emerged from the ground and gripped Golden Rock, much to Brambleclaw's amazement.

"_Now_ will you believe that we're werewolves? Let's transform, just to prove it," White Willow nodded to her siblings, and she suddenly changed. She grew taller, and her body more vertical. Fur shrank as the fur on her head lengthened. Her paws changed into a Twoleg's, and her face became more squashed. Finally, she finished transforming. A tall, silvery-white furred Twoleg appeared, her long head-fur oddly tied. Around her, her siblings had also transformed.

Brambleclaw felt like he wanted to faint. Firestar was crouched, rock-stiff. Sandstorm was swaying alarmingly. Even blind Jayfeather looked shocked. "Y-y-you… Twoleg wolves… what, how?" Firestar stammered. The Twolegs transformed back into wolves. "Fourth, we check that we have the right cats," huffed White Willow matter-of-factly, as if she had done nothing more than catch a mouse. She turned sharply to Firestar. "You are the Alpha, or as we sometimes call it, Pack's Guardian, correct?" she grunted. "If you mean a Clan leader, yes,"

"Good. And you, the cat with a coat of sand, is the Alpha female, also known as Pack's mother?" Sandstorm looked confused. "I am only a warrior, not a leader or even deputy. And I only have two kits," The wolves' eyes widened. "Wait a second, that's impossible! Some are old enough to be your brothers and sisters, but more than half must be your children!" White Willow gasped. Sandstorm shook her head. "No, I only have two kits," she mewed, still flustered. Red Melody's eyes widened. "But that's against the Laws! It states clearly in the Law Book, Section Five, Ranking, code thirteen, page three-hundred and thirty-one, paragraph six, sentence three, that 'only Alphas, heirs and heiresses holds the right to reproduce'!" half-shrieked Red Melody. Her hackles were raised and she was growling at Sandstorm.

Suddenly, without warning, she launched herself at Sandstorm. Firestar leapt beside Sandstorm and knocked her aside, but White Willow was already leaping and knocked Red Melody aside. She gripped her friend's scruff very tightly. She beckoned Golden Rock over and pushed down Red Melody. Golden Rock grunted, then leapt forward to the two she-wolves.


	6. Shaming the Pack

**As an apology, I'll update two more chapters today. Okay? No hard feelings?  
**

**Name: Soft Tune of Red Melody**

**Occupation: Howler-in-training**

**Weapon: Gold dagger, fire powers, magical howling**

**Preferred attire: Brown long-sleeved shirt, gray pants, black winter coat, silver winter pants, gold ceremonial robes**

White Willow was furious. Her temper was burning and most obviously lost. The cats looked horrified, even the blind one. She had summoned Golden Rock and was allowing him to perform the muzzle clamp. There was horror and shame in Red Melody's eyes. It was dishonorable enough to get muzzle-clamped, and to add the shame, White Willow had chosen one of lower rank to do it. White Willow hoped that Red Melody understood why she was doing this. She had brought shame to the Packs by attacking an ally, an Alpha, no less. That was the main reason of the muzzle clamp, but White Willow had added more shame by asking Golden Rock to do the muzzle clamp.

Golden Rock padded towards Red Melody, hackles raised and growling. White Willow looked coldly at her sister. "Next time you wish to bring shame," she growled in feline-language, so that the cats too could understand, "think before you leap," White Willow beckoned for Golden Rock to continue. He padded towards Red Melody's muzzle and took it in his jaws from the side. He glanced up to White Willow. She knew it was a sign of permission, and she nodded. "Continue," she grunted. Golden Rock did so without hesitation. He clamped down onto Red Melody's muzzle, biting hard and making her bleed. She shrieked and flipped onto her back in submission. Golden Rock let go and let her slink back to under a fern.

"Why?" was the first word that pierced the air. It came in chorus, all the cats together. White Willow looked at them. She felt sadness, regret and slight shame. "We must," she said softly, hoping they would understand, "It is to raise awareness and honor," Firestar's eyes and White Willow's locked. A silent agreement passed between them. Tawny Streak turned to White Willow. "White Willow, may we hunt?" he asked. White Willow nodded. "Sure, I don't see any harm in that. Come, let us all hunt together," she grunted. Dipping her head to the cats, she transformed into a human.

White Willow felt around her neck for her charm. She picked it up and nearly dropped it. Her pale silver spear had turned gold! Silver Plain's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "White Willow! No way! Gold is for heirs, heiresses, nurses, doctors and howlers only!" she gasped. It was true. Omegas had iron weapons, lower-ranks (trainees) bronze, hunters and guards (medium rank) silver and higher-ranks (heirs, nurses, doctors and howlers) gold. Alphas got the exclusive diamond. "White Willow," began Tawny Streak slowly, "you don't think something bad happened, do you?"


	7. Death of the Heiress

**Name: Swift Wind of Black Nuts (deceased)**

**Occupation: Hunter, heir**

**Weapon: Five javelins, one long knife, several throwing-knives**

**Preferred Attire: Black shirt, brown pants, yellow coat, white winter pants**

Brambleclaw couldn't see what the fuss was about. As far as he saw, White Willow's long stick that she called a 'spear' was golden, opposed to the silver one she was holding when she first transformed. Suddenly, several more wolves burst into the hollow. There were three. One, the leader, was colored a dark brown-red. The next was yellow, and the youngest gray. They skidded to a halt and transformed. Immediately the five wolves turned to them and started talking urgently. There were several snaps and impatient swipes, but in the end it was calmer.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw smelled badger. "Firestar! Badger!" he yowled. The cats turned around, bristling, and the werewolves raised their weapons, hopeful. A familiar old badger with a white stripe down her forehead, berry-bright eyes twinkling, emerged and looked around in a friendly manner. She padded towards Brambleclaw and smiled. "Small warrior from old forest Midnight welcomes. And human-wolves from packs Midnight greets. Danger near, beware. Ancestor say to make Alliance. White werewolf know how, yes?" grunted the badger.

The werewolves lowered their bows, disappointed at the lost chance of prey. Suddenly the badger frowned. "Gold spear? White wolf spear is silver, not? Why spear is gold? Even I not foretell this," White Willow scuffled her hind paws in embarrassment. "Er… yes, Midnight. My spear is supposed to be silver, but somehow it's gold now… Midnight, I am honored to meet you. I knew your grandmother, Morning. She's dead now, isn't she?" muttered White Willow, obviously trying to avert the spear subject.

Midnight obviously understood. "Yes, Morning my grandmother. Morning noble. I wish daughter Sunrise and son Moonrise meet Morning. But daughter Sunrise dead. She know Morning now," Brambleclaw was surprised. He had never considered that Midnight had a daughter and son. "Yes…. There are many stories of Morning. She was friendly and good to werewolves," whispered Silver Plains. "Should we hunt now? My belly is empty," whined Golden Rock. Chuckling, White Willow nodded. "I'll join you. Tawny Streak, set the fire. Silver Plains, Red Melody, come with us. Gray Heart too. Red Stone, Yellow Sand, would you like to join?" asked White Willow as Midnight shuffled away.

The male Twoleg, who Brambleclaw supposed was Red Stone, nodded. "Sure. I'd like to know my new heiress better. Yellow Sand, stay here. You can explain things to Tawny Streak and the cats." The yellow-furred werewolf nodded. "Any meal-requests?" asked Silver Plains. "Could you find fox or eagle?" asked Yellow Sand. The werewolves nodded. "Cats? Any requests?"

"No thanks, we'll hunt later," mewed Firestar. The werewolves nodded and disappeared. Yellow Sand turned to Tawny Streak and barked several things. The younger werewolf nodded. Tawny Streaks disappeared, and Yellow Sand bent down. "What are you doing?" asked Sandstorm. "Building a fire," answered Yellow Sand. A fire!? "A _fire_? For what?" asked Jayfeather disbelievingly. "Cooking food, of course!" exclaimed Yellow Sand. She turned into a wolf and began digging a small pit.

The yellow wolf padded off, then returned, holding a large amount of pebbles in her mouth. Dropping them, she arranged them around the pit, some inside. Tawny Streak returned, carrying branches, twigs and leaves. Yellow Sand arranged some things, and a while later, a fire crackled in the pit. The cats backed off warily. They all had bad experiences with fire. Brambleclaw growled warily. Jayfeather's eyes became even more clouded and distant than usual. Firestar and Sandstorm looked grief-stricken.

Several minutes later, the hunting party returned. A fox and eagle hung in Red Stone and White Willow's jaws. They plopped it beside the fire and transformed. The she-werewolves worked on the meat. Feathers were plucked, and thrown into the fire. It was moonhigh when the werewolves finally finished with preparing meat. Red Stone stood and did an odd chanting. Then he sat down. The werewolves began to ravenously tear apart the meat and eat it.

"Want some fox?" murmured Yellow Sand to the cats. "No thanks," answered the cats in a disgusted chorus. Chortling, Yellow Sand continued to eat. Then, the werewolves put out the fire with sand. Red Melody was sent to the river with a hollow half-sphere in her hands. A moment later, she returned, and the water was drunk.

"Firestar," grunted Red Stone grimly, "we must return to the Pack as soon as possible,"


	8. Temper, temper

**Last chapter for today. Points for anyone who can guess who said the quote in this chapter's title!**

**Name: Gentle Claws of Pale Leaf**

**Occupation: Healer**

**Weapon: Healing powers, water powers**

**Preferred attire: White sundress, brown coat, black winter pants, white healing robes**

White Willow tried to hide it, but her expression must have given her grief and worry away. Red Stone and Silver Plains tried fruitlessly to help her, but White Willow shied away. She ate her meal quietly, not joining the chatter. She had never thought that the Spirits would be so cruel.

Because Black Nuts was dead.

Black Nuts was much, much too young to die. She still had years ahead of her. Black Nuts was wise, gentle and caring. The perfect traits for an Alpha.

But no, she absolutely _had_ to get herself killed by getting hit by a Black Lake's arrow. Even though Pale Leaf had been safe, Black Nuts had died.

To add to the young werewolf's problems, Nancy Jade (probably out of her mind) had decided to make White Willow the new heiress. White Willow was much too young! She was still a young lady of fifteen, not even a proper adult yet.

And yes, dear readers, she had to get in a romantic relationship with the Heir, Red Stone.

White Willow had no grudge against Red Stone. He was perfect, wonderful. She had always a small crush on him ever since he had came to the pack and saved her life from a boulder two years ago.

She had, however, considered him too old and her too young to become mates. But apparently, thanks to Black Nuts, Nancy-Jade and the Spirits, she simply had to take him as a mate when she became eighteen.

And there was nothing White Willow could do about it. The Laws stated that 'an heir or heiress must be at least fourteen years old'.

White Willow was already fifteen, almost sixteen, and she was perfectly eligible as an heiress. Still, that didn't mean she had to be excited about it.

Suddenly, Firestar appeared at her side while they padded towards camp. "White Willow?" asked Firestar gently, "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself." White Willow turned to him. "No," she whispered, "I'm not," The silvery-white wolf's grief stayed with her. "Our heiress, Black Nuts, is dead. And Nancy-Jade must have a concussion, because she made _me _heiress!" White Willow could feel tears running down her cheek **(A/N: Don't say wolves can't cry, because my pet dog cries!) **as she confessed her grief. Firestar blinked in surprise. White Willow thought that it was because she would be the worst deputy, but she realized it was because cats don't cry.

"White Willow," mewed Firestar gently, "Don't worry. I was made deputy only three seasons after I was made warrior," White Willow glared at him, and the older tom shrank under her gaze. "DON'T WORRY? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SUCH AN ANT-BRAIN!" she howled. The rest of the animals turned to them in confusion. There was a great big wolf, towering over Firestar, teeth bared, ears forward, tail fluffed up and dominant, hackles raised. Then there was a noble leader, shrinking under White Willow's howl. White Willow was perfectly ready to snap off Firestar's neck for giving her such useless advice. "I'M THE YOUNGEST MEDIUM-RANK THERE IS IN PACK OF GRAY CRAG! AND YOU TELL ME TO NOT WORRY?!"

White Willow continued yelling for several more minutes, before, angrily, slinking behind the group. Tawny Streak hurried off, then returned with an herb White Willow recognized as thyme, the calming herb. Reluctantly, she swallowed it, then veered off towards her littermate. Soon, the party reached ThunderClan's camp. Firestar gestured for White Willow to jump onto a ledge. Growling, White Willow picked up speed and leapt without bothering to climb the rocks. She slunk towards the back of the ledge, while Firestar yowled at the front.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Wary glances were shot at the wolves. Firestar spoke first. "ThunderClan, many of you do not yet know, but a few sunrises ago, we received a prophecy," Firestar went on to explain, then he gestured for White Willow to speak. She strode forward, tail raised and ears forward. She addressed the Clan with a howl. "Greetings, ThunderClan. I am Loyal Heart of White Willow. Us werewolves know much more about the prophecy than you do. You see, to save from all evil, whatever the evil is, we need to form an alliance. But first, all the cats in this forest must become nekomimi, or cat-people. You see nekos are Twolegs, but with cat ears and tails. That seems to settle it! I suppose your StarClan will turn you into nekos, but I don't know when. But we can help you," White Willow explained about werewolves, and how they could teach the cats human ways.

It took a long time, but the cats finally obliged. Patrols with werewolves were sent to the Clans and loners. It took even longer for them to agree, but at last no one objected. By sunhigh, all of the cats had become nekos. White Willow arranged for a patrol of each Clan to visit the Gray Crag camp for human-lesson. She could not believe things had gone this smoothly.


	9. Cooking 101

**I wanted to update next weekend, but I just couldn't stand it and updated!**

**Name: Tree (formerly Strong Wings of Brown Tree)**

**Occupation: Omega**

**Weapon: Rusty steel sword**

**Preferred Attire: Whatever clothes given to her from her pack**

Squirrelflight had been among the first to transform. She had been supplied with clothes, and was now trekking to the wolves' lair. Soon, they arrived at camp. They were greeted by a suspicious-looking young girl, but seeing the werewolves, she calmed down. "Thank the Spirits you're here, White Willow! Nancy-Jade was afraid that you'd been shredded to death. She really doesn't want to pick a new heiress so soon!" exclaimed the werewolf, whose name was White Thunder. She was twelve years old, with short, choppy white hair. She wore a dark blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

White Willow chuckled. "I'm fine, White Thunder. Just a few bramble scratches, but I'm fine," Red Stone raised an eyebrow. "Really? You should have seen the heart of Black Lake territory! There's so much brambles, our skin is practically hardened to it!" White Willow laughed. "Oh yeah? Then see how you handle _this_!" And Whie Willow pushed Red Stone into a thick bramble patch. She had already ran off by the time Red Stone was up.

When they reached camp, White Willow divided them into six groups, three for males, and three for females. The werewolves would be taking all the warriors in separate sessions for lessons. Squirrelflight soon found out why the groups were divided by gender. They were sometimes taught very… touchy subjects that sent their teachers into cold sweat. By the end of the moon, most of the Clans were well-trained in human subjects. Squirrelflight was glad. The mentors had sometimes acted as though she was a mouse-brained kit.

Soon, Squirrelflight was a human expert. She understood basic subjects. She knew more about the wolves too. Their preferred weapon, even their favorite clothing. Soon, she was a mentor to the Clan about human behavior. The Clan's camp had changed, too. Now, instead of dens, small huts and houses were scattered around the clearing. One day, she decided to talk to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw?" called Squirrelflight timidly. He looked up from where he was lifting a brick to create the elders' den in annoyance. Squirrelflight wanted to laugh from his annoyed expression, but the ginger-haired woman knew better. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Squirrelflight felt a new understanding. She realized that Brambleclaw did still love her, but he didn't want to love again in fear of being even further wounded. Squirrelflight looked at the deputy. "Never mind," she suddenly said, her voice cold and aching, "You wouldn't listen," And with that, the warrior walked away to help her father and mother build the leader's den.

Brambleclaw was in a state of shock. He had never expected Squirrelflight to suddenly act like that. He wanted to apologize, tell Squirrelflight that she was forgiven, and basically let himself fall in love again. But he just couldn't. Suddenly, Cloudtail, who was on guard duty, called out, "Badgers!" The warriors all withdrew their weapons warily. They had not lost their fear of badgers and foxes. Sure enough, a large badger wandered into the half-finished camp. Before the warriors could even react, a young silver wolf bounded in, outstretching her forepaws and knocking the badger onto the ground. The badger's neck broke from the long fall, then the werewolf jumped beside it, transforming into a small silver-haired girl.

The girl's hair was bright silver, not White Willow's pale silvery-white or Silver Plain's dark stormy silvery-gray. Her hair was even longer than White Willow's. It reached her bottom, and she had braided it. She was quite small and mouse-like, with a thin oval face and very long legs. She was wearing a pale brown housedress, and her eyes were pale amber, not Silver Plain's pale blue or White Willow's dark blue.

"Silver Mouse!" called Leafpool. Squirrelflight too recognized the girl. She was White Willow's ten year old sister; younger, smaller and shyer. Silver Mouse looked up. "Hello," she greeted, "White Willow told Yellow Sand to tell Gray Heart to tell Red Melody to tell Pale Leaf to tell Red Stone to tell Dark Claw to tell Golden Rock to tell me to tell you how to cook foxes, badgers, mice, rabbit—you get the idea," she greeted. Squirrelflight had lost track at 'Gray Heart'. She looked at the werewolf blankly. "To tell who to who to what?" she asked in confusion. Silver Mouse laughed. "Let's just say I'm going to give you a cooking lesson," she laughed.

"Has the kitchen been constructed yet?" she asked. Hazeltail looked up, panting. "Almost done! I'm going to need Lionblaze or Brambleclaw's help to make the roof, though," panted the young girl. Silver Mouse nodded. "Thanks, Hazeltail," she said. For that lesson, she just set a fire in the middle of camp and showed how to cook a badger. She showed them how to spice it up perfectly and fillet it. After that, the silver werewolf departed.

Firestar asked Brambleclaw to arrange a line to take the food. Sandstorm and Cloudtail were sent to hunt some rabbits, as Firestar was sure a single badger would not satisfy the entire Clan's hunger. In an hour, Sandstorm and Cloudtail were back with a rabbit, sparrow and thrush. Ferncloud and Daisy decided to cook the food. The nekomimi were quick adapting to human life. Squirrelflight pricked her ears. She heard a rustle somewhere in the forest. The ginger-haired woman dismissed it as the wind. But the rustling grew louder until…


	10. The Marketplace

**I'm SO sorry for the late update! But my art teacher decided to give me loads of homework, and I have French and painting lessons, though I'm planning to knock off painting soon. Also, I'm writing a book, so you get the point.**

**Name: Gentle Hands of Silver Mouse**

**Occupation: Hunter-in-training**

**Weapon: Bronze throwing knives and two long hunting knives**

**Preferred Attire: Silver housedress, black pants, white shirt, brown coat**

"White Willow!" the young werewolf was greeted. She dipped her head. Silver Mouse had reported that the lesson had gone perfectly well, now White Willow was back to help build the houses. "White Willow, what are you doing here?" asked a man White Willow recognized as Lionblaze. "Oh, nothing," she said airily, "Just coming to give a hand with building. Some of the others are helping the other Clans,"

After being thanked by Firestar, White Willow was assigned to help build the nursery. White Willow had helped design the camp. The nursery was planned to be a brick building with ferns and brambles covering the walls and roof. The door was covered with ivy and ferns. The inside was designed for three floors.

The first would be a pantry and living room. The second and third were bedrooms. Right now, only the outer wall needed to be built. So White Willow trekked through the forest, finding bushes of brambles and thorns. She also suggested a moss growth at the window. Only when she returned did she realize she could have used magic to grow the plants. Whacking herself on the head, White Willow decided to work with what she had.

White Willow was helped by Thornclaw to untangle the plants. Then, she put on her thick fox skin gloves. She showed the cats how to weave a protective outer wall. "It'll be easier if you create mattresses of brambles and ferns, then cover the roof with them. You can then use vines to tie the mattresses onto the walls and roofs. Just weave a bunch of ivy and ferns around the brambles at the door," she explained. Then, the entire of ThunderClan started to weave the brambles and ferns. White Willow sent Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Brackenfur to collect more plants. Again she suddenly realized that she could use magic.

Meanwhile, she helped Jayfeather plant an herb garden. "Try to plant one here, maintain the one at the old house and start a new one under the Sky Oak. So if one gets damaged, you can use another," Jayfeather carefully followed her advice. "White Willow!" called Firestar. "Please go to the market. We need some supplies." He then gave her a list. White Willow ran and swam to the island. There, wooden stands stood, with various materials. The Clans had decided to create a market and adopt the werewolf money for their currency. Thirty metal pieces were one bronze, twenty bronze one silver, and ten silver one gold. The market was up during the full moon, day and night. Right now, it was the night before a Gathering. Nekos swarmed around the island, bargaining and chatting.

White Willow had seven metal, twelve bronze, sixteen silver and three gold pieces. Enough to buy everything on the list. She read the list carefully. White Willow needed to buy bricks, fabric and hammers. First, she went to a WindClan stall for bricks. Nightcloud was supervising the stand with her son Breezepelt. Cinderheart was nearby, manning a ThunderClan bramble stall. "What do you want?" growled Breezepelt. "I need one bag of stone bricks for the apprentice den," stated White Willow calmly. "That will be three gold." Nightcloud announced, while Breezepelt heaved a large sack over the counter. Thanking the nekos, White Willow pushed the sack onto her home-made wooden trolley. Her pack were very good builders. It was very simple, just a wooden platform on wheels.

Next, she went to a ShadowClan stall for some hammers. "Hello, Tigerheart. I need five hammers," greeted White Willow. The man called, "Applefur! Five hammers, pronto!" Then he turned to White Willow. "One gold, five silver, and three metal, if you will, miss," he grunted. White Willow fished out the pieces. Hopefully the fabric would be cheaper. Otherwise, she'd have to use her own money, and the werewolf wanted to buy a reed-and-shell bracelet for Silver Plain's birthday. Suddenly, she felt a tugging on her shorts. She turned to face a small WindClan kit. "Hi! You're White Willow, aren't you? I want to know more about werewolves. Do they have a market, too?" he squeaked. Laughing, White Willow picked up the boy and ruffled his dark brown hair. "Yes, we do, little one. We have a market like this in the place where we meet in peace. I'm sorry now, but I promised Firestar to buy some fabric for our camp," she explained.

White Willow put down the kit and went to a RiverClan stall. Stonestream and Swallowtail were there. "Hey, White Willow. What do you want?" asked Stonestream casually. White Willow checked her list. "Hi, Stonestream. I need three rolls of fabric. The color doesn't matter, unless it's pink. Dustpelt will shred me if I give him pink cloth," greeted White Willow. Stonestream immediately picked up three rolls of fabric, one silver, one flaming red and one blue. "That'll be one silver, thirteen bronze and four metals, but I'll knock off the silver just for you, since I rarely meet such a charming—ouch!" cried Stonestream as Swallowtail cuffed Stonestream over the ear. "It's just because he likes you. Stonestream doesn't realize you have a mate," whispered Swallowtail. White Willow insisted on paying the full price, then went to Mistyfoot's stand for the reed-and-shell bracelet.

"Hi, Mistyfoot. How much is the bracelet? It's for my twin's birthday next week," greeted White Willow. "Hi, White Willow. Your twin, you say? Silver Plains? The price is ten silver. If you want one with pearls or shells, it'll be thirteen. Oh, and I saw the episode with Stonestream. Sorry 'bout that. I'll talk to him about flirting with clients," answered Mistyfoot. White Willow paid for the bracelet then left for ThunderClan territory. She did not see Red Stone slipping to the stand.

**Well? What do you think? What's Red Stone doing? Is he evil? Plotting schemes? Getting ready to attack? Cheating on his fellow beta? Betraying ShadowClan? Spilling Gray Crag's beans? What do you think?**

Chapter 10

**Okay, okay! Red Stone was NOT plotting or betraying! He was an innocent bystander buying something!**

**Red Stone: Go away, cops!**

**Cops (under my order): Not until you say the disclaimer!**

**Red Stone: Fine! Wolf's Willow does not own Warriors or any of its characters! She only owns the werewolves, the packs and this plot!**

Brambleclaw resented agreeing to help watch the ThunderClan herb stand. He did not know that it would be Squirrelflight he helped. Brambleclaw let Squirrelflight talk with the clients while he gave the supplies. Thankfully, Leafpool had marked the bags of herbs. Brambleclaw could hardly tell the difference between tansy and borage, much less the other herbs. "—sorry, we're out of mallow, oh, you said yarrow, but we do have a lot of catmint. Jayfeather took it in his mind to plant a garden. We have so much herbs now! Oh, and the catmint is five gold, the yarrow three silvers. It's hard to plant, that's why! No, I am not accepting a lower price—" Brambleclaw left Squirrelflight to bicker with Kestrelflight, while he left to buy a mouse kebab.

ThunderClan shared its income fairly with all its adult members. Apprentices and kits were given money by their parents or mentors. He found a WindClan stand that sold food. He bought a mouse kebab and left back to his stand. Kestrelflight had finally accepted to buy the catmint for four gold. Squirrelflight had exchanged the gold for a bag of chamomile. Jayfeather hadn't been able to grow that particular herb yet. "Oh, there you are, Brambleclaw. Have you seen Sorreltail? She's supposed to take over my shift," said Squirrelflight nervously. "No, I haven't." Brambleclaw's voice was icy-cold.

Thankfully, Sorreltail came to replace Squirrelflight, letting the redhead go free. "Oh, hi, Mothwing!" greeted Sorreltail. So far, only ThunderClan had an herb stall. The other Clans still had no idea how to plant a proper garden. Brambleclaw couldn't do much but sit back and watch the other nekos. He caught snippets of their conversations.

"Leafpool's fine, she's—"

"An' e ran uff, me clo's scar'd im, awright!"

"—oh, so sorry, Birchfall—"

"You saw _what_?"

It was just the usual conversations. He saw Red Stone go to Mistyfoot's jewelry stand, and buy a silvery-white pearl ring, much like White Willow's fur. It was silver with the pearl on the side. A willow was engraved on the pearl. Brambleclaw guessed it was for White Willow. "Brambleclaw! Three bags of yarrow and one of horsetail!" called Sorreltail. Brambleclaw bent down and searched the herb pile. "We only have two yarrows and no horsetail!" Brambleclaw replied. "Sorry, Willowshine, but we only have two yarrows. What about marigold instead?"

"Alright, then Sorreltail, oh, and do you have any deathberries? There's a fox we want to kill with them," said Willowshine. "Deathberries? Okay, Willowshine. Brambleclaw! Change the order! One marigold, two yarrows and some deathberries," called Sorreltaill. Brambleclaw found a small bag of deathberries and marigold. "That'll be one gold, Willowshine," said Sorreltail. "One _gold_? For a small, tiny bag of _deathberries?_" exclaimed Willowshine. Sorreltail laughed. "I mean, Willowshine, one gold for both combined!"

"Oh," said Willowshine sheepishly. Suddenly, a howl broke through the noisy night. All the nekos stopped chattering. The howl was not beautiful and melodious like a packer's. It was rough, noisy and plain ugly. Suddenly, five big, yet underfed and rough-looking wolves bounded down onto the island, snarling. "Great StarClan! What…?!" gasped Firestar. He had been bickering in a friendly manner with Onestar about what prey was better, mouse or rabbit. The lead wolf howled again. He was a blue-eyed rusty brown color. His pelt was scarred and his ribs stuck out. But what really attracted their attention was the blood that stained their pelts. A slightly smaller but just as demented green-eyed wolf the color of ashes appeared beside the other wolf. Her lips were drawn in a snarl. Another wolf climbed of the bridge to join them, his amber eyes glinting, black fur bristling. Behind him was a tawny green-eyed she-wolf and a dark, demented green-eyed red wolf.

The gray she-wolf howled, and the wolves all bounded down, attacking the nekomimi.


	11. Chaos

**...**

**I'm sorry?**

**I know it's been almost a year since I updated! But as a sorry, I'll upload six chapters! I'm really, really sorry. Unfortunately, after my big school project, my grandfather got sick and I had to take care of him. Then I had a science competition, and my parents made me study for a whole week. I'm really, really sorry. Fortunately, this story is almost done!**

White Willow wondered why she woke up in the lead hut in the beta bed instead of her small room with Silver Plains. Then it hit her. She, White Willow, yours truly, was the Gray Crag heiress. "Rise and shine!" called a voice suddenly. Red Stone bolted upright. He was wearing an old navy blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. White Willow laughed. The voice belonged to Silver Plains. She marched to the fireplace lighting the room, and blew it out with some water conjured from her fingertips. Then, she drew the moose pelts in front of the window. Sunlight filtered the room.

White Willow groaned, pulling up the covers. But Silver Plains was used to this. She pulled away the caribou blankets, and yanked the Gray Crag beta werewolf to her feet. White Willow huffed angrily and chased Silver Plains out of her room. Nancy-Jade was lounging in front of the pelt and weapons collection. The old werewolf was seated in a worn-looking couch, weaving a dark silver sweater. A finished white scarf was beside her. White Willow didn't see it for long, since Nancy-Jade immediately stuffed it under a cushion. She threw a pashmina over the sweater and stood up.

"Young ones will always be young," she laughed, as White Willow chased Silver Plains upstairs. "I did warn Silver Plains, you know," Silver Plains ran upstairs, into the attic, the Alpha's room. Red Clay had been polishing a shield, but he looked up and laughed as the two girls chased each other around the room. White Willow suddenly leapt, knocking Silver Plains onto a large cushion. She threw her head back and gave a howl of triumph. The trapdoor opened once again as Red Stone and Nancy Jade climbed up, chuckling.

Then Nancy-Jade turned to White Willow. "White Willow, it's time for a hunt. You better wash up and the creek first," she said. White Willow nodded and climbed back down, but not before grabbing Silver Plain's ankle and pulling her down. White Willow heard an 'ouch!' as Silver Plains landed on the floor. She giggled as she walked to the creek. The creek rushed into five small caves, each entrance covered by lichen. Some of the caves' entrances had boulders covering the small entrances, which marked that there was someone in there. White Willow scrambled on top of the other caves, onto a ledge. The ledge sloped upwards towards a waterfall. As heiress, she had perfect rights to use the waterfall cave.

White Willow reached the end of the slope. A broad stone wall stood in her way, covered with moss. White Willow pushed through some overhanging ferns and vines into the bath cave.

It really was a wonderful sight. A narrow tunnel led to a bigger cave. Water rushed in through small holes in the sides. White Willow knew that those small tunnels were filled by water from the river that created the waterfall. The water formed a small pool in a dip in the cave. Sunlight filtered in through two lightly moss-covered holes at the top of the cave. The moss dappled the ground. The reason why the waterfall never fell into the two holes was that the holes were to the side, only letting trickles of small amounts of water enter.

After she was finished bathing, White Willow assigned Gray Heart to prepare more soap root in the bathrooms. There was only a few left in the bathing caves. Just as White Willow found Yellow Sand organizing the hunting group, a bloody, exhausted-looking neko staggered into camp. "What in the name of Pack of Good Spirits happened?" exclaimed Dark Tree. White Willow and Tawny Streak rushed closer, supporting the bloody neko from either arm. On closer inspection, the neko turned out to be Whitetail of WindClan. "Wolves—attacking—market," Then she collapsed. White Willow looked up, all color drained from her face. "Tree! Golden Rock! Come with me. You too, Pale Leaf. We need to see what happened," barked the young she-wolf.

Pale Leaf, the pack doctor, emerged from the hut she shared with the howlers. Tree emerged from the roots of an oak tree, and Golden Rock, in wolf form, bounded down from a bathing cave, transforming halfway down. White Willow set off, her small patrol following. Tawny Streak, Red Melody, White Thunder and Dark Tree carried Whitetail on a stretcher to the healing cabin.

Just halfway to the island, White Willow could tell how bad things were. She smelled the scent of blood, causing her to hurry her pace. The wolves skidded to a halt at the shore and gasped.

Nekos lay injured, various medicine mans rushing here and there. Pale Leaf disappeared and appeared a few moments later with moss, cobwebs, honey, goldenrod and horsetail in her mouth. She swam strongly up the bank. A group of five werewolves were howling triumphantly at the edge of the mainland. But what really attracted their attention was two werewolves in the lead. They looked very familiar…

"Crooked! Broken! My little ones!" gasped Tree. She had transformed and was rushing to an ash-haired ten-year old and a bigger rusty brown haired boy. A black-haired man with amber eyes was looking at Tree strangely. He had looked at her as he enveloped Crooked and Broken in a hug. Crooked wriggled free from her grasp. His sister glared at him, obviously envying his escape. The black-haired man went over and tapped Tree on the shoulder. She looked up and gasped, enveloping _him _in a hug. "Night!" she sobbed. "I thought I'd never see you again!" White Willow stepped forward, tapping Tree sharply. "Omega Tree! As Heiress Loyal Heart of White Willow, I demand that you explain this at once!" she growled.

Tree looked up, eyes scared. White Willow was both confused and furious. How _dare_ Tree embrace the pack that had hurt the nekomimi! "Heiress?" asked the black-haired man, who White Willow assumed was Night. "But Black Nuts is heiress!" Tree looked up at him. "B-b-Black Nuts is dead," whispered Tree. "_Dead_? But—,"

"ThunderClan, attack!"


	12. Bye-bye, Tree

"ThunderClan, attack!" yowled Firestar, leaping at the rogue werewolves. Brambleclaw ran alongside his leader, sword extended. "Fire!" shouted Sandstorm, and her archers fired their bows. Blackstar and ShadowClan slipped out of the shadows, stabbing the rogues. "Stop!" screeched a brown-haired woman. She had the scent of Gray Crag to her, yet she seemed weak and underfed. "Stop!"

The nekomimi stopped at once, staring at the weak Gray Crag packer. White Willow stepped forward. "Tree—" But the brown haired woman—Tree—just stepped forward and stood to the rogues. She looked at White Willow. "White Willow, my sister, my heiress, my greater, my superior, I apologize. I have served the Pack of Gray Crag for many years. But when I gave birth to Crooked and Broken, I realized that my loyalty lay not with my uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers, cousins and parents, but with my mate and my pups. I can no longer be a packer of Gray Crag with my loyalties divided. I am sorry, sister, but my loyalties will remain whole with the rogues. I am not a true pack werewolf. But my loyalty would otherwise be divided,"

White Willow looked pained. "Tree… please, Tree… though you are a Omega, you are a valuable member of Gray Crag. You can still fight… Tree, please, Tree…" Tree looked at her younger sister. "I am sorry, young one. But perhaps, when you are older, maybe you will understand." Then she tossed her head at the sky and howled, "I, Tree, Omega of Pack of Gray Crag, reject my pack! I will not hesitate to fight the packs, no more! I call my ancestors, Pack of Good Spirits to accept me as a rogue!" She turned to White Willow and murmured, "Good-bye, White Willow. Please tell Nancy-Jade, and accept me for who I am. One day, I hope you will be Loyal Alpha Jade of White Willow, little sister. I hope that one day you will be Willow Jade, respected for your understanding and loyalty. Good-bye, White Willow."

Then the Omega tossed her head and howled once more, before following her new pack away. "Good-bye, Strong Wings of Brown Tree. May your dreams soar, and shall the Pack of Good Spirits accept you as Strong Alpha Jade of Brown Tree, Alpha of the Pack of Wild Rogues," she murmured. Brambleclaw was confused. He didn't think that the young she-wolf made sense. "White Willow?" said Firestar gently, obviously realizing her grief and sorrow. "White Willow, will you explain?" She looked up with tear filled eyes. Brambleclaw felt pity for the sad werewolf. Her look reminded him of another she.

_Who else does she remind me of, another sad girl? Another girl, abandoned of someone she is close to?_

No… he had to stop it, Squirrelflight meant nothing to him. While Brambleclaw was fighting a mental battle, Sandstorm had brought up a chair for White Willow to sit. Some other warriors returned with more chairs. The leaders and deputies sat, while other nekomimi gathered around the small circle. "First, I would like to ask. Are there any rogues in neko society?" asked White Willow. All the nekos nodded. "Well, what you just saw is a pack of rogues," murmured the heiress. Firestar drew a sharp breath. "So you're saying that that wolf just left to become a rogue?" he asked. White Willow nodded.

Cries of disbelief and shock ran across the clearing. Brambleclaw felt dizzy. A werewolf had willingly left her pack? "But why?" someone called out. White Willow sighed again. "A politics lesson, I suppose. Well, in werewolf society, it is absolutely forbidden to have puppies."

"_What?"_

"You're joking!"

"Silence!" howled Golden Rock. "As White Willow was saying, it is absolutely forbidden in a pack for any werewolf but the Alphas and betas, that is, heir and heiress, to have mates and pups. Whenever an heir or heiress is needed, we trade for one with another pack. Only one werewolf in the pack is from a different pack. That is the exchanged beta. The other beta is from our own pack. One of our Alphas are also from a different pack. This is also to reduce the 'this pack is better than the other' nonsense. Got that?" he growled.

The nekomimi nodded. "Thank you, Golden Rock. Not all puppies are from the current Alpha. For example, Dark Tree and Yellow Sand of our pack is Nancy-Jade's siblings. Red Melody, Tawny Streak, Gray Heart and Silver Mouse are all Black Nut and Red Stone's puppies. But all of us are like one big, happy family. Not! Tree has never been an heiress or Alpha, and she broke the Laws, badly, when she gave birth to Crooked and Broken. That deprived her of her pack name, Strong Wings of Brown Tree, and her position as guard. She was an Omega and dishonored. But we valued her. Those rogues—they were her family. The brown werewolf is her son, Crooked, and the gray is daughter, Broken. The black is her mate, Night," explained Pale Leaf.

The nekomimi looked to the werewolves. "So you're saying," called out Sandstorm from her perch on a pine, "that Tree has performed self-imposed exile?" White Willow nodded, tears in her eyes. Then she stood up. "Pale Leaf, help with the healing, Golden Rock, I trust that you will protect the nekomimi. I will have a word with Nancy-Jade about your guard ceremony. You and your sister are going to be fourteen next year, and old enough to be considered adults. I'll see if Nancy-Jade can make your ceremony on the sixteenth of May. I must go now. The pack will be sad," Then, White Willow departed, her head hanging low.

"What's up with her?" Brambleclaw asked Pale Leaf. She sighed and gestured for him to sit. "Tree, White Willow and Silver Plains are closer than most sisters. White Willow was devastated when she found out that Tree was having puppies. Poor Huntress Willow, she was barely a trainee then, only ten. But Tree trusted White Willow and Silver Plains. She told them that she was pregnant, and the two hid Tree in a den around the prey-scarce outskirts of the territory. In fact, her den was under that big pine at the edge of your territory," Brambleclaw nodded. The scent had been fox, dog and human combined. The Clan had thought that a fox and dog were living together, with common visits from a human. Only now did he realize that the scent had been a werewolf's.

"Well, White Willow and Silver Plains gave up everything for Tree. During hunts, they ate more than reasonable, to regurgitate food for Tree's pups. They even disappeared at nights to hunt for Tree's food. But one day Nancy-Jade got suspicious. She knew it was unreasonable for them to eat and hunt so much, yet remain skinny. And they were exhausted during hunts! So one night Nancy-Jade assigned Tawny Streak to spy on them. He found out their secret. That's why Tawny Streak has a unreasonably high rank," Brambleclaw admired the twins' loyalty to their secret. He felt just a bit of his hostility to Squirrelflight melt away.

Little did he know that Pale Leaf had a very rare, very special power. It was called mind-reading. "Who's Squirrelflight and Leafpool? What is it with Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf? Why does grief obscure half your thoughts? Why does regret cover the other half? Why do you feel grief? Why do you hate Gatherings? Why is there another person poking and prodding your thoughts? Why do you love squirrels, especially ones that are caught while they leap?"

Brambleclaw growled in annoyance and pushed out Pale Leaf and the intruder out of his mind, thinking some very harsh insults that made Pale Leaf and Jayfeather wince.

**Naughty, naughty! Pale Leaf and Jayfeather has invaded Brambleclaw's brain! Shoo! Next chapter coming up.**


	13. Meet the Council

**A/N: Hello, there! This is from White Willow's point of view. I plan to do this one and another, then skip ahead 4 years. Then, I plan on—hehehe, evil cliffhanger! Now on with the story! Ready? Camera, lights, action! Oh yeah, the werewolves from the previous chapter left at 8.00 AM and arrived at 10.23 AM. Whitetail took long to come since she was injured and weak. White Willow arrives back home at 4.00 PM. She was too tired to go fast, and she accidentally took the long road in her grief. The attack happened around midnight, and the cooking lesson was before dinner. White Willow arrived after dinner, and left to the island 'bout two hours before the attack. And she didn't get enough sleep, too, so it took longer than usual to travel. Now enough with my rant!**

White Willow ran like she never ran before. She was horrified, anguished that Tree abandoned her pack. Once, she had thought that nothing mattered more than pack-loyalty. Now she knew it was loyalty to one's heart that mattered most.

The young heiress was so deep in thought, she didn't realize a hunt was happening until she crashed into Dark Tree, who was crouched, ready to spring at a caribou. "One, two, thr—WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SPIRITS AND LUPUS'S HEART! #&( ^#(^ (&) (** #&!^%$! LYCOAN! BY GREAT QUEEN LUPA, ! ^(#^%***8$( &#(!&! *&!" Dark Tree cursed in shock. He let out another string of curse words until he realized it was White Willow. By then she had fled in fright, her ears rubbed raw from all the curses. "Dark Tree! What?" White Willow heard Nancy-Jade call faintly. But she just kept running, until she interrupted a friendly debate about hunting tactics between Red Stone and Silver Plains by crashing into Red Stone. "White Willow! What—?" he called out it shock. White Willow straightened up.

She started laughing. "Who—taught—Uncle Tree—all—those curses? Some were %$! Lycoan and by Queen Lupa," she laughed. Red Stone and Silver Plains started laughing as well. White Willow told them a few more of Dark Tree's curses. They were laughing with glee at the more priceless ones. Dark Tree suddenly emerged from the shadows of the shady clearing. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered sheepishly. They only laughed. Nancy-Jade pushed her way through the bracken and White Willow sobered, remembering why she had come home early. "Alpha Jade," White Willow murmured, "can you ask the Council to call a gathering? It's urgent,"

Nancy-Jade looked alarmed. It had been long since a Council gathering had been held. The Council was a bunch of retired wolves who called gatherings between packs. During a Gathering, all acts of war or non-humorous violence was severely punished. "All right, dear. I'll ask Gold Howl or Red Melody to howl for the Council," she said. The Council lived in a large clearing that connected all the packs' territory. The packs were required to donate part of their kills a day so the Council wouldn't go hungry.

Thankfully there were only seventeen current Council members, so only 1/5 of their kills were required to be donated. A howl broke through the silent air. It was Gold Howl! The message was,

**_Council, council_**

**_I am Clear Voice of Gold Howl, he-howler of the Pack of Gray Crag_**

**_In humility I ask_**

**_For my pack I ask_**

**_I ask for the Wise Council to call a Pack Gathering, requested by Beta Hunter Loyal Heart of White Willow_**

It was the accepted request for a Council Gathering. Then another howl came. It was Brown Leaves, the eldest wolf in the packs. He was ninety years old now. His voice sounded like a toad's croak, but nobody dared say that to his face.

**_Howler, howler_**

**_ We accept_**

**_ A gathering will be held on the sundown of this day_**

**_ We accept the gathering requested by Beta Hunter Loyal Heart of White Willow_**

**_ All packs, gather!_**

**_ Come be here_**

**_ On the sundown of this day_**

Gold Howl howled again.

**_ Council, council_**

**_ I thank you_**

**_ On the behalf of my pack_**

**_ We thank you_**

**_ A delegation of four will come today_**

More howls echoed through the pines, one after another, from other packs' howlers.

**_Council, council_**

**_ Gray Crag, Gray Crag_**

**_ We will come_**

**_ On the sundown of this day_**

**_ A delegation of four will come today_**

**_ On the behalf_**

**_ Of my pack_**

**_ We promise and vow to attend_**

**_ This council gathering requested by Beta Hunter Loyal Heart of White Willow_**

Gold Howl suddenly walked to White Willow. "It was a success, White Willow. As requester of this gathering, you are forbidden to tell anyone why you called this gathering," he said. White Willow nodded. So far, the only Council gatherings this year had been to report the retirement of the former Black Lake howler, the death of Black Nuts, White Willow's beta ceremony, the exchanging of Brown Reeds, formerly a White Rock hunter and Silver Stone, a Pale Moors she-guard. Another gathering had also been held to announce a Black Lake beta's death. Gatherings were only held to announce retirements and deaths in a high-ranking wolf, changes in ranks, exchanging of betas, lost of wolves and new alliances or changes.

Any other announcement (births, other deaths, other retirements, successful hunts, injuries, migrations, etc.) were howled. "White Willow, get your father and Gray Heart. We must go to the Council soon. Then you can sleep. You look dead on your feet!" exclaimed Nancy-Jade. White Willow sent Silver Plains for the said wolves. Then she curled up for a short nap. Only twenty minutes later she was awakened to start running.

"Red Stone, you're in charge until we return. Upset me, and you'll starve next meal!" growled Nancy-Jade. She was still a bit hostile to Black Lake packers, or even former-packers. Nancy Jade had explained that when she was still unnamed, a Black Laker under high doses of catnip had kidnapped her. Her namesake, and African-American mortal named Nancy, had rescued her.

"Come on now. We mustn't waste time!" huffed Red Clay. The werewolves transformed, then started running. They ran faster than ever before, heading for the Council's clearing. They arrived just after the speedy White Rock wolves. Their Alpha female, a tall silver she-wolf with amber eyes called Kestrel Jade, greeted White Willow's mother. Kestrel Jade and Nancy-Jade were sisters, Kestrel Jade three years younger. A big, mighty tan wolf, former Gray Crag packer, greeted his older brother, Red Clay. His name was Moose Clay.

White Willow met a young she-trainee five years younger than her. She was a very pale blonde color, with big, dark amber eyes. Pale Breeze was quite a pretty trainee. She went crazy when she realized that she was talking to the Gray Crag beta, who, incidentally, happened to be her cousin. Gray Heart was debating good-naturedly with the White Rock nurse, a gray he-wolf with yellowish green eyes named Gray Wood.

Soon, the other packs arrived too. Brown Leaves started the gathering with a howl.

**_Spirits of my ancestors_**

**_ Let this gathering begin_**

**_ This sundown we gather at the request of a Gray Crag beta_**

**_ We pray for your will on this sundown_**

Brown Leaves looked up sternly at the werewolves. "Now, now acts of war or non-humorous violence today, or it'll be ugly!" he puffed. "Non-humorous violence?" giggled a Pale Moors trainee, a dark brown she-wolf with pale blue eyes called Brown Stars. She was whacked by her father for interrupting the meeting.

White Willow stepped forward, her expression serious. "Wolves of all packs, I bring sad news," she murmured. They looked at her, concerned. "Early this morning, I was sent on a mission with Omega Tree, Trainee Rock and Doctor Leaf. A pack of rogues had attacked nekomimi on their Gathering island. But these rogues also consisted of Tree's family. Her mate, Night and her puppies, Broken and Crooked. I am happy to say that there is no serious harm, and that Broken and Crooked have grown to be strong young ones.

"But I bear much sadder news. This morning, shortly before lunch, you may have heard the howls of a wolf rejecting her pack. I am sad to say that Omega Tree of the Pack of Gray Crag has joined a rogue pack," Shocked gasps spread through the clearing. "But I admire Omega Tree's courage. It was hard for any wolf to reject their pack. Omega Wolf is brave, wise and loyal. She would never be able to serve her pack when she was away from her true loves. By rejecting her pack, Omega Tree has performed the ultimate sacrifice. To reject what you truly love for their own good," Bowing her head, White Willow stepped of the Speaking Stone. "What happened to Pale Leaf and Golden Rock?" called out the Black Lake heir, a gray wolf with dark green eyes named Gray Seeds.

"I have assigned Doctor Leaf and Trainee Rock to maintain the nekomimi's condition. They should be back shortly." After the Gathering, White Willow ran ahead home. As she ran, she prayed to the Pack of Good Spirits, to her sister Black Nuts.

_May Tree have truly found her place_


	14. Hunting, Magic and Omens

Brambleclaw didn't want to waste time watching a wolf hunt. But Firestar had insisted that they observe more about the werewolves. So with a delegation of him, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Sandstorm and Firestar, they had climbed trees to observe the hunt.

All the packers of the Pack of Gray Crag except for the spiritual and medical wolves had come to hunt. Nancy-Jade and Red Clay had let Silver Plains plan the hunt. Their biggest, strongest wolves, Red Stone, Dark Tree and Golden Rock, were crouched by a pine tree. They were big but slow. White Willow and some of the fastest wolves, Silver Mouse, Nancy Jade, Red Clay and Yellow Sand, were getting ready to spring. Silver Plain and Gray Heart suddenly broke into the grazing herd from one side.

White Thunder came from the other side. The herd split into disorder. The fastest wolves started weaving around. Yellow Sand flicked her tail at an old big buck. The biggest wolves sprang into action. They leapt onto the buck. Most of them were tossed off, but Golden Rock managed to slide underneath the buck. He bit hard into one of the buck's legs. The buck snorted in alarm and started running. The fastest wolves and the breakers ran after him. It turned out that they already had a specific destination. White Willow and Silver Mouse were already under a ledge.

Just as the buck past by, the two wolves started running as well. Red Stone and Silver Plains broke off to the side of the gorge. They ran alongside the elk, snapping at his legs. Soon, the elk slowed down and the werewolves leapt onto the elk. Golden Rock climbed on top of the elk. His weight made the elk buckle, and while doing that he managed to bite the elk's neck. The elk fell down completely, dead. The wolves all started baying and howling. Red Stone and Dark Tree moved crawled under the elk, then stood up, the elk on their back.

Silver Plains slide under the elk's head, while White Willow carried the other end. Then they ran to their camp. "That was brilliant!" gasped Cloudtail. Brightheart was shaking, probably remembering about her own dog attack. "Come on. We should return to the werewolf camp." Firestar said, sliding down the tree. Sandstorm leapt after him. The other nekos also climbed off the trees. They walked to the werewolves' camp.

"Hi, Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Brambleclaw!" greeted Tawny Streak. Red Melody and Yellow Sand were crouched by the firepit. Red Melody murmured something, then shot up her arms. A fire erupted in the pit, crackling merrily. "Good job, Red Melody! Channel the fire energy through the ground. I hope that you did use natural energy, not your life force!" said Yellow Sand.

"Life force? What? Fire energy?" murmured Brambleclaw in confusion. Apparently Yellow Sand heard him, because she smiled and invited the nekomimi to the fire pit. "I should explain magic to you. To channel magic, we need energy. Now usually, we use energy from the earth. There are four brands of magic in elements. Fire, Earth, Air and Water. There are also four types of energy from the earth. Fire, Earth, Air and Water.

"The closer we are to one of those elements, the easier we can channel the magic. It is easier to channel magic if there is a energy same to the element we wish to summon nearby. But in, say, a drought, we cannot channel natural water. If there are no energy forces, then we need to use our own energy. In severe cases, we must use our life force. Our life force takes years to recharge," Brambleclaw was still slightly confused by the explanation, but at least he still understood.

"Yellow Sand, have you been explaining magic again?" called Dark Tree from the process of cutting out the liver. She nodded. "Sorry 'bout that, Brambleclaw, but my sister is the worst werewolf you could ask to explain magic. It runs in the family. Hey!" cried Dark Tree as Yellow Sand threw some firewood at his head. Chuckling, Brambleclaw turned. He saw Squirrelflight and Pale Leaf talking. Squirrelflight seemed sad, and Pale Leaf was comforting her.

"Squak! Squak!" came a cry from above head. Everyone looked up, and the nekomimi gasped. The most ugly-looking birds ever were circling the camp. They were gray, with bald head and necks. Some thicker fur was around the base of their necks. They had flashing eyes and sharp talons. "Vultures!" called out White Willow. Immediately, Yellow Sand, Silver Mouse, Nancy-Jade, Red Clay and Gray Heart drew their bows. White Willow, Silver Plains and White Thunder took out their spears. The others all crouched protectively by the elk, except for the ones who chose to wield daggers and knives. They held up their weapons, prepared to defend.

"Fire!" shouted Nancy-Jade. Swords crossed across the prey. Arrows went zooming into the sky. In some cases, the arrows were on fire, brought along a tiny hurricane, lightning or poison-tipped brambles. Red Clay brought down his hand, and lightning struck some birds. "Throw!" cried White Willow. Spears and daggers, with ropes attached, flew into the sky. They hit some birds, bringing them down. The remaining vultures squaked and flew away. "Put the remains in the fire. Scavengers do not deserve a funeral," ordered Red Clay.

"Are vultures dangerous?" Brambleclaw asked Tawny Streak. He shook his head. "No. But they steal prey, and are know to kill very young children," Brambleclaw hoped that vultures wouldn't come into the ThunderClan camp. "Brambleclaw! Gather the Clan. We should be home soon," called Firestar. He and Sandstorm had been asking Red Clay about vultures as well, and how to defeat them. Brambleclaw nodded and rounded up the Clan. They paced through the forest, into their own territory outside the barren plains. The vultures continued circling the camp. They stayed their till midnight.

White Willow watched with worry. Vultures were bad omens. What horrible fate was coming?


	15. Happy Birthday, White Willow!

May twelfth, year 1996.

That was when White Willow was born.

Now it was May twelfth, year 2012.

"Happy Birthday, White Willow!" chorused the entire pack one very early dawn. White Willow had gotten out of her room, only to be greeted by cheers, claps and pats. Silver Plains came out of her house, beside White Willow's. By her expression, Silver Mouse must have pushed her off the bed. "Happy Birthday, Silver Plains!" chorused the entire pack, along with White Willow. Silver Plains blinked in shock, then got the same greeting as White Willow.

Nancy-Jade came up and clapped her daughters on the back, followed by Red Clay. "Well! Sixteen! It seemed only like yesterday you two were in a crib!" she exclaimed. "Mom…" they groaned as Nancy-Jade began to show her softer, motherly side by recalling all the twins puppy days.

Thankfully, they were saved by Yellow Sand. "Now, now, Nancy-Jade. Why don't we just go for a birthday hunt instead of overwhelming these two?" suggested their aunt. White Willow and Silver Plains sighed in relief. They were saved!

"Okay, Yellow Sand. After the howling, we'll have the hunt," agreed Nancy-Jade. Then the werewolves all transformed. They howled the traditional birthday song.

**_Only yesterday these two were pups_**

**_ Now they are sixteen_**

**_ May the Pack of Good Spirits_**

**_ Grant a good life_**

**_ May the Elders of our Ancestors_**

**_ Bless these two packers_**

**_ May they live a long happy life_**

**_ Filled with honor and loyalty_**

**_ Now the Pack of Gray Crag howls_**

**_ "Happy Birthday, White Willow and Silver Plains!"_**

** (A/N: This can be sung to a tune of your choice. Remember, this is a cheery occasion. After, all, there is no decided tune! Different howlers in different times just pick a random tune and howl messages!)**

White Willow heard howls from other packs, repeating the song, and vowing not to break the Gray Crag Pack's happy occasion. "Come on now, White Willow, Silver Plains! It's hunting time!" called out Golden Rock from the crowd. White Willow nodded. Yellow Sand howled the Hunting Hymn. (Great Spirits, spirits!/Lupus, Lupus!/Lupa, Lupa!/I beg for a noble hunt/Filled with pride and filled with joy/We hunt not for game, we hunt not for sport/But we hunt to survive in this noble land!)

"Now, come on! The elk won't walk into camp!" huffed Dark Tree. Chuckling, the rest of the wolves let White Willow take lead. "Silver Plains, Yellow Sand, scout ahead to find the elk. The rest of us, we should split into three groups. I'll take Dark Tree and Golden Rock. Nancy-Jade, you can take White Thunder and Red Stone. Red Clay, take Silver Mouse and Gray Heart. When someone hears someone howling, then we should circle the herd. I'll slip inside to cause a diversion. Find out the weak one, and signal it. Then, Dark Tree and Red Stone can wait somewhere hidden. White Thunder, Silver Mouse, Gray Heart and Golden Rock, chase the elk to Dark Tree and Red Stone. Let Dark Tree paralyze a leg, and Red Stone to knock it down. Everybody else can pitch in then."

It was a good plan. Everybody followed their roles and head into different directions. Suddenly, a howl broke the air. It was Gray Heart! Everyone raced towards him. As soon as they reached the meadow where the elk were grazing, Red Stone and Dark Tree hid under some large bushes. White Thunder flicked her tail several times to the bushes. The message was clear. White Willow slipped into the herd. She nipped at legs and batted her paws. The herd scattered in panic.

Red Clay tossed up his head and brought it sharply down. Noticing the action, White Willow repeated it. It caused a chain reaction. White Willow saw that Golden Rock wasn't signaling. It meant that he had found the weakling. Flicking her tail up and down, White Willow raced to her cousin. She bent down and nipped an elk's foot. He bucked wildly. Perfect! The rest of the pack came. They saw the weakling as well. She was big and strong, but limping. One of her legs was dragging uselessly.

"Howl the alarm!" White Willow huffed to Golden Rock. He tossed back his head and howled. The elk scattered even more, and all the wolves raced to the weakling. Snapping and biting, they herded her to the bushes. Suddenly, Red Stone and Dark Tree sprang out. Dark Tree bit into a tendon in the elk's leg. Two of her legs now dragged almost uselessly. Red Stone ran after the elk, leaping onto her back. He bit hard into a shoulder. Staggering, the elk fell. White Willow and Silver Plains rushed to the elk. White Willow brought down a paw onto the elk's skull, hard. Dazed, it brayed and shook its head. Silver Plains seized the neck and shook it hard. White Willow helped her sister shake the head. There was a small 'pop' as the neck was dislocated. The elk was dead.

White Thunder gave a howl of triumph.

**_This hunt succeeded!_**

**_ We won't go hungry_**

**_ This hunt succeeded_**

**_ And we thank the noble elk that has given its life_**

**_ This hunt succeeded!_**

The rest of the pack howled in triumph in chorus with White Thunder. The verse was repeated several times, then they transformed. White Willow heaved the elk's neck onto her shoulders. Silver Plains took the flanks. Golden Rock picked up the hind legs, while Nancy-Jade helped guide them. When they arrived at camp, they were dirty and tired. Red Melody sliced up the elk. Gold Howl skinned it. Pale Leaf and Tawny Streak set the fire, while all the medics and howlers cooked it. Pale Leaf had some herbs which they used to create stew.

Gold Howl made some rabbit chunks. Soon, all the food was ready and the hungry pack ate it up. When they were finished, Nancy-Jade spoke. "It is the break of dawn, the time White Willow and Silver Plains were born. It is now when we their birth hours come. It is now the time we pray for them. It is now the time we give our gifts," she said. There was a few minutes of silent prayers, and a short howling session (that is, nearly half an hour).

Then the twins were given gifts. White Willow was delighted when Nancy-Jade gave her the white scarf she had been weaving. She also got the caribou femur bone from her first hunt inscribed with drawings of her first ever hunt from Red Melody and Tawny Streak. Other things she received was the ring from Red Stone, a thick grizzly pelt from her father, a pack of javelins from Yellow Sand, a cougar's tooth inscribed with traditional patterns from Dark Tree, a pale silvery-white pearl with a willow inscribed on it from the doctor and howler, and a long dead cobra from the trainees.

But the best was unquestionably from Silver Plains. She had woven together some willow leaves for a necklace, with an acorn hanging from it. White Willow was touched. She thanked everyone then watched her sister open her gifts.

Silver Plains got a long, sharpened cougar claw from her uncle. Yellow Sand had given her a moose antler. All sort of patterns was scratched on it. Nancy-Jade had given her a silver scarf. Red Stone had given the young guard a silver stone with elk running across it. Red Clay had given his third-youngest daughter a bear femur that had a picture of a fishing bear on it. Red Melody, Tawny Streak, Pale Leaf and Gold Howl had pitched in to give her a story bone bought from the Pack of Pale Moors, which contained all her favorite tales.

The trainees had also pitched in to give her a beautiful sketch of her and White Willow laughing together, a few months before their birthday. White Thunder had gnawed the sketch on a large, flat piece of bark. The rest of the trainees had bought the materials, while Gray Heart colored it with petals, leaves and plant poultices. Several pieces of cobwebs were stretched across the bark, covering the poultices to keep them in place, yet also keeping the color well-visible. White Willow had given her the reed-and-shell bracelet, which was a bunch of reeds woven together with shells here and there.

It was a delightful day for White Willow, but the spirits watching were anxious. The young heiress's eighteenth year was approaching. And the spirits knew that tragedy was awaiting with her eighteenth year.


	16. Tragedy

**Warning: Angst, character death, mentions of mild violence**

White Willow winced as she fell into a patch of brambles. Silver Plains skidded to a halt besides her. "Willow, are you okay?" she asked with concern. White Willow nodded. "I'm fine, Silver Plains. You better go ahead to join the hunt. We'll need more food today." The silver she-wolf nodded and raced ahead. White Willow limped out of the thorn bush. Much had changed since she turned sixteen. Now, the heiress was eighteen. Nancy-Jade had given birth to three new pups last year.

The pups were called Sweet Dance of Gray Star, Misty Heart of Black Pine and Brave Claws of Tawny Bramble. But Pale Leaf said that having a litter at her old age had weakened Nancy-Jade. The healer was right. At first, the elderly alpha had been fine. But a few months before, a couple of weeks after White Willow had turned eighteen, Nancy-Jade's health had started going downhill. Now, the gray werewolf was unable to fight or hunt. Pale Leaf said that Nancy-Jade would be lucky to make it till the full moon.

As if to make things worst, Dark Tree had been killed when he had saved the pups from drowning. The hard swimming had given him a cold. Thanks to lack of herbs and the fact it had been winter, Dark Tree hadn't made it to spring. Poor Silver Plains had been unexpectedly dumped with the role of guard captain.

Now, the small pack was being deprived of its members. No one would admit it, but they knew that Nancy-Jade would probably die soon, leaving Red Clay to the council elders and White Willow as new Alpha female. The heiress was just hoping that her pack would make it until next year. As soon as White Willow pulled out all her thorns, she raced towards the rest of the pack. They were cornering a large elk.

Yellow Sand howled, and White Willow leapt onto the elk. She latched her teeth around its neck, long teeth digging in deep. But the angle of her jump had left had clinging. To make matters worst, White Willow couldn't reach the windpipe. Now, she could either break the elk's neck or drop down and make a quick attack to the throat. Fortunately, Silver Mouse seemed to realize White Willow's problem. She leapt forward and crushed the elk's windpipe with her jaws. The elk dropped down, dead. White Willow leapt off, panting.

Red Clay jogged briskly towards his daughter. "Good job—Willow? Why are you covered in thorns?" he asked in confusion. White Willow blushed slightly. "About that… I fell into a bramble patch," she explained as she pulled thorns out of her braided hair. Red Clay shook his head in amusement. "Pack, let's go home! Nancy-Jade will appreciate this kill!" Red Clay shouted. Some of the hunters picked up the kill as they made their way home.

Halfway through, Red Melody burst through the undergrowth. She looked frantic. Her usually neat shoulder-length hair was a mess. The howler was panting. "Red Clay, White Willow! Thank goodness! Nancy-Jade is dying! She asked for you two," Red Melody panted. Red Clay and White Willow exchanged a look. They turned to the hunters and Silver Plains. "Wait here! Drag the carcass home as fast as possible!" Red Clay ordered before transforming and rushing towards camp. White Willow and Red Melody followed suit.

"What happened?" White Willow asked as they raced to camp. "I don't know. All I know is that one moment I'm tending the fire—that's why I'm covered in soot—and the next Pale Leaf is running out of Nancy-Jade's room panicking. She said that Nancy-Jade was dying and asked for you two. I panicked as well, and the fire, well, the fire sort of exploded," Red Melody explained. That explained a lot—including why Red Melody's hair was sticking up in every direction.

"The fireplace exploded?" White Willow asked in amazement before rushing forwards faster. In less than a minute, the three had arrived at camp. Golden Rock was pacing the entrance of camp anxiously. He sighed in relief when he spotted the three werewolves. "Thank goodness! Quick, Nancy-Jade is in the lead hut," the long-furred wolf exclaimed.

White Willow nodded to him as she and her father raced up the steps. Pale Leaf was kneeling besides the leader, brushing away her gray hair and whispering comforting words. She looked up at the footsteps. A look of relief passed her expression. "Thank the spirits you're here. She's dying… I don't know what disease it is…" The doctor's voice trailed off. Tears poured from her eyes. "I'm useless… a healer should know diseases like the back of her hand." Red Clay patted the doctor's back comfortingly. "You're not useless, Pale Leaf. Some diseases are incurable," he whispered.

The Alpha knelt besides Nancy-Jade. She turned to face him. The two mates had a whispered conversation. White Willow couldn't hear much. She didn't want to. The grief that had been chasing her ever since Dark Tree tied finally burst. She leaned against a wall, eyes closed. Tears poured down her face. The silvery-white haired girl tried to brush them away, but they kept pouring.

_Girl._ That was what White Willow was. She wasn't a woman—she was still a young, inexperienced girl. She wasn't fit to be an Alpha. Why did Black Nuts have to die? White Willow wasn't an Alpha. White Willow still wanted to be herself—a young, carefree hunter. Not a heiress, and most definitely not an Alpha.

White Willow opened her eyes. Pale Leaf was beckoning her over. As White Willow knelt besides her mother, she heard Pale Leaf and Red Clay exit. The trapdoor closed. White Willow was alone with her mother. Nancy-Jade turned her head to face White Willow. She smiled softly. "Now, now, Willow, don't cry. You've always been strong. Why the tears?" the Alpha, soon to be spirit, whispered. White Willow managed a small smile. "Mother… I'm not ready. I'm not fit to be Alpha," she whispered.

Nancy-Jade gave White Willow a stern glare. It was like the glares she would give White Willow when she made a mistake in her history lessons. "Now, now, Willow. Don't say that," Nancy-Jade said sternly. Suddenly, she smiled. "White Willow, you'll make a wonderful Alpha. Even better than Black Nuts. You have two traits she doesn't—nobility and peace," Nancy Jade told her daughter.

The Alpha carefully took off her necklace. A delicately carved ring-shaped container framed a very pale jade. The ring was made out of an elk's antler. A crag was carved into the jade. The lines of the crag had somehow been colored gray, but that too was unusually pale. The picture of a young woman was carved on the back of the ring, also colored a very pale gray. White Willow realized that must be Nancy, her mother's namesake. The word 'noble' was carved lightly above the picture. The jade hung from a rope of carefully braided rope.

With shaky hands, Nancy-Jade gave the necklace to her daughter. As White Willow took it, the color suddenly changed. It brightened, and glowed briefly. When the glow disappeared, the color was now bright and vibrant. White Willow realized it must be her life that powered the bright glow. The picture on the back had changed to a willow, and the word 'loyal' was above it. On closer inspection, White Willow realized that the carvings on the sides weren't just patterns. Words in ancient letters decorated it.

"Mother," White Willow whispered. The dying leader smiled at White Willow. "As with my dying breath, I name you Loyal Jade of White Willow," she whispered, before breathing her last breath.


End file.
